Mercy
Synopsis Mary Seeks Retribution ''' In the aftermath of an attack on the castle, a blood-thirsty Francis makes a startling decision that will forever change his rule as the King of France, causing him to track the missing Narcisse with a newfound lust for revenge. Meanwhile, Mary is stunned to discover the truth behind Francis’ recent decisions and embarks on a treacherous mission of her own with Lord Condé. Leith urgently pleads with Greer to flee the country after violence erupts across the land. Catherine receives an unexpected and erotic visit in her chambers after making a final decision regarding the fate of her daughter Claude. Quotes '''King Francis: What’s Mary doing here? Queen Catherine: She's looking for her rapiest. And if you don’t catch him soon that's what she’ll be doing for the rest of her life. In every room, and in every crowd. King Francis: What can I do for you?...Are you cold... I’ll fetch you a blanket. Lady Lola: We don't care about the Monarchy, we're your friends, we care about you! Lord Narcisse: You need me! King Francis: Nobody needs you! Louis Condé: Mary you're not even armed. (Mary pulls out a knife) Good Lord! Leith Bayard: When you took my lands you said that you'd make it up to me one day. Well this is that day. I want repayment. Let Castleroy go. Leith Bayard: People know who you are, you're still in danger here. So whatever you do..Don’t come back. Queen Mary: Kill them, and let them burn with their sins. Queen Mary: I've had some time to think. I believe that we should lead separate lives. King Francis: What does that mean? Queen Mary: That we will continue to work together as King and Queen, but I will be your wife in name only. King Francis: I can't do that. I won't. Queen Mary: We won't be the first people in history to do so. King Francis: If you're talking about my parents, we are nothing like them. I would do anything for you, Mary. I love you and you love me. Queen Mary: Look where that love has brought us. King Francis: You’ve cost me more then you could possible imagice. But your debt will be paid! King Francis: Your my puppet now. And should you outlive your usefulness, I’ll have you slaughtered in the dead of night. King Antoine: That was the work of fanatics. All passion. No originatation. Notes * Lord Montgomery is mentioned, but does not appear. * This episode takes place over the course of one full day. * Franics finally tells Mary about how he killed his father. Slaughter Of Innocence * Mary Stuart moves back to her old chambers. * Louis Condé admits to being in love with Mary. * King Henry returns. * King Francis ordered the daeth of 21 Protestants this episode, with more possibly off screen. This furthers his reign into The French Wars of Religion.Kill Count * As of the 10th episode of Reign there have been over 60 deaths. Not including any Plague victims. Death Count Kill Count Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * 12 Protestants * Jacob Rivell - suicide * 2 Castle Guards * 9 Assassins * Severin * 2 attackers Trivia * This marks Alan van Sprang's first appearance since King Henry's death in Season One. * Rose Williams has become a main cast member. * Adelaide Kane wore her Giuliana Teso Black Fur Cape again, last seen in Slaughter Of Innocence. Gallery Mercy - Promotional Images 3.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 2.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 1.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 4.jpg Mercy - Promotional Images 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- | Ben Aldridge | King Antoine | |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Mac Fyfe | colspan="2" | Jacob Rivell |- | Oliver Becker | colspan="2" | Severin |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | James Downing | colspan="2" | Assassin #1 |- | Mal Dassin | colspan="2" | Assassin #2 |- | Ava Preston | colspan="2" | Henriette |- | Madison Oldroyd | colspan="2" | Emone |- | William Mathews | colspan="2" | Huge |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2